Siege of Arcturus
by xXDark ApostleXx
Summary: Arcturus, home of the Angelics. A rather small world, at least in comparison to Azeroth, that takes its small place in the Great Dark Beyond. But this world will learn quickly that they are not alone...the Burning Legion, a force that is almost unmatchable in size and strength now turns its gaze to Arcturus and quickly makes its way there, but are the Angelics ready?


Siege of Arcturus.

_**-A Warcraft fanfiction.-**_

_It happened one night, in the silent cool wind when all were sleeping. The stars dotted the sky and the clouds gently hung in front of the moon. Gazing up into the reaches of space any other night, you would of been greeted by a never ending expanse of light and dark weaved into one another, the pinnacle of order and calmness. However, tonight the people of Arcturus were awoken by horrific balls of green fire raining down upon their planet, thunderous noises rattling the sky as a thousand wing beats rode the air currents and the smell of despicable magicks filled the air._

_The Burning Legion had come...to Arcturus. _

**Chapter One: Calm before the Storm.**

Kor'hamal was alive with noise. Prayer echoed through each street, and people trailed behind the well adorned stone slab which carried the subject of the prayer. Today, people gathered from every corner of the gleaming city to pay worship and celebrate a rare event. The life of one who was ready to allow age to overcome him, and finally sleep forever. For an Angelic to die of old age is something so monumental, so rare, it is celebrated by every member of the race and the city is overcome by hymns.

Over the years, the fanatical devotion to the Light has extended the lives of the Angelics to such an extent, that they could nearly be considered immortal. No one is quite sure how or when this change in their life span came about, but it was a long time ago. The race had lived and watched over Arcturus for so many years, they had lost count. While they were not the only inhabitants of the small planet, they were by far the most developed. To the east lay the arcanists...cults of magic addicted beings united under a single order that ravage the land and the universe, according to the Angelics, with their fowl arcane magicks...doing as they please. And to the west, the Centaurs roam the plains and hills. They are passive and gentle folk for the most part. They possess weapons and armour, towns. While they cannot match the wealth of knowledge and power possessed by the Angelics, they are not stupid...there has never been conflict between either the Angelics of the Centaurs, only mutual respect for one another.

As the stone slab neared the massive cathedral in the centre of the city, people spread out and ensured those who carried the slab had ample room to manoeuvre up the steps. Every citizen sang in perfect harmony with one another, and as they did...the city glowed in the evening light. The elegant stone hall of the cathedral was lit by small candles that made nest on every wall. At the front, a large altar and podium stood, where the man to whom the prayers spoke of, laid down. One would not think from looking at him that he was as old as he is. His skin was as flawless as it was the day he was born, there were only the minutest signs of aging under the eyes, and his large white wings were clean and perfectly kept...wrapped around the front of his abdomen.

"Today, we gather in this Holy place so we may thank the Light, and celebrate this special occasion." started a robed man who stood on the podium. "One of our brothers will join the Light as he is taken by age, we are here to support him as he does so." the man continued. "I shall be the first to give my love to our brother" the man said, turning to face the subject of the prayers. He started to speak loudly, confidently. "I, Gabriel, give you my support, my courage, my respect and my love as you move on to join with the Holy Light." he prayed, his wings folded in a respectful manner behind him.

Suddenly, the crowds both inside and outside the Cathedral repeated the Archangels words and held their hands to their hearts.

Gabriel stood, placing a hand on the man's chest and smiling at him. "Sleep well, Brother...you have earned it." he said, kissing his forehead. As the man smiled, his body became a beacon of pure light, so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. With a single flash, he was gone and the ceremony over. For eons to come, Marcus would be remembered as a transcendent.

Crowds buzzed and people scurried around the place as they returned to their homes and shops, probably going to pray one last time for their beloved Marcus. Gabriel still stood on the podium, looking over them all with a soft smile. His head was covered by a white hood, and body clad in shining silver armour. His wings were pure white. On the end of each feather was a perfectly cut gold cap, as sharp as any mortal made blade. These gold caps gave Gabriela's wings an impressive shine and signified him as one of the Archangels. After the majority of the people had left, he picked up the few things he had with him, and walked out himself, heading towards the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was a large spire like building that stood as Kor'hamals main government and ruling force. This is where the Archangels gathered and spoke on a wide variety of topics, from city logistics to contemplating the deepest reasoning of the light. Each Archangel represented a master of not only the light, but of retribution. They were deadly warriors when called upon, not only were their Holy powers dangerous, but their melee abilities un-matchable. Gabriel entered the main chamber at the top of the Sanctuary, the others already gathered and sitting in their spots.

"Good evening, Gabriel." Thanos said with a nod and smile. "Your prayer to see the Transcended Marucs off was beautiful."

Gabriel replied with a nod of his own, and followed through with a hug. "I thank you for your words, Thanos. I was honoured to be able to take part in such a ceremony." As he spoke, he took his position at the head of the table and waited.

Vectus spoke first, "If we are all here...then let us begin" he said. "The outer guard have reported increased activity by the arcanists in our lands. They have not engaged any of our patrols as of yet, but I would have it a guess that we will not have to wait too long."

Thanos looked up, "We have been at war with them for hundreds of years and still they have the audacity to bring such blasphemous magic into our lands. Something _must_ be done" he said, raising his voice.

It was Anahita who then spoke, "I am unsure if engaging them is the wisest course of action" she said, arms folded and leaning on the large, wooden table. "Their magicks are powerful, and their numbers many. We rule our kingdom from a single city, whilst they have cults dotted over the landscape."

Gabriel waited for her to finish before stating his opinion, "While they are strong in numbers and in arcane, we have the Light. To let this...rabble continue their abusive and heretical behaviour would be unjust of our duty's." he said, calmly and respectfully. When the Archangels met, there was never any arguing or fighting, harassing others opinions or questioning their morals. Each understood the purity of the other, and respected them. Thus, the meetings were calm and peaceful.

Finally, Azrael, the last of the Archangels spoke. "I would concur with Gabriel. The Light guides us, and grants us strength to combat the corruption which everyday tries to taint our world, and the universe. It is up to us to eradicate the bile before it spreads so far that it could endanger our people." he said leaning back in his hair, looking serious but pleasant.

For a few moments, the five of them sat in complete silence simply thinking on each opinion given. Gabriel stood, holding rank over the five of them he spoke, "It seems we are decided then. We shall once and for all put an end to these cults to the east." But he went on, adding something else to the conversation..."I think it would also be wise to seek aid from the Centaur in the west. They are not our enemies and have troubles of their own when it comes to the arcanists."

There was a slight mumble between them, and then a group agreement. With haste, each went about their task...

Gabriel stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the gleaming city of Kor'hamal. Great spires of gold, white and silver rose in the distance...the last hint of the days sunlight glinting off of their shiny surface. With one deep breath, Gabriel stepped out and dove down, down into the city. He allowed himself a moment to free fall, to enjoy the wondrous sensation...and then with a great force his mighty white wings spread apart and stretched out, twice the size of even him. The gold caps on his feathers shone like a powerful beacon of light, and he glowed of purity in the days radiance.

While it was well within the capabilities of any Angelic to fly, the people seemed to have adopted walking as their main form of transport, at least within the city. Through the teachings of the Light, the people have created the ideology that they should live their lives in a state of calmness and thought...considering all their actions and the consequences those actions have. Thus, no one is in a rush to get anywhere, at least within the city. It is far easier to admire and take in the beauty of the city and the people in it if you are walking.

As Gabriel came into view of the armoury, he began his descent. His wings beat with fearsome power as he landed gently on the sidewalk, several people either moving away or standing back to behold the spectacle that was an Archangel. The two guards that stood watch at the armoury entrance bowed their heads as Gabriel entered, he in turn bowing and smiling back at them. As he walked down the long stone hall which lead into the heat of the armoury, servants came to his side and brought him food and tea, directing him to the subtle room that stood somewhere near the back of the establishment. After thanking the hand maidens, he entered the room and closed the door. Upon the large table were maps laid out of the Angelic Kingdom and beyond, reports from scouts, logistics information.

"All fifteen patrols have reported in, M'lord" said a somewhat older and deeper voice from the shadows. Stepping into the torch light, the Master of the armoury bowed with respects to Gabriel. "While there have yet to be any attacks on our patrols, or our lands...the reports of arcanists moving deeper into our kingdom flow in almost daily." he said with a rather worried tone.

Gabriel simply stood, taking a few moments to think on the Armoury Masters words and read over the many reports from each patrol. Then, he looked up with a serious expression. "We have decided that the arcanists now pose a threat to our kingdom and people as a whole. They have been allowed to move around freely and practice their fowl magicks for far too long." His voice grew weary, "If we do what we did last time, and simply let them be for another hundred years...they will grow more in numbers and power...and very well could abolish all we have done on this planet. I, we, shall not let that happen" he exclaimed with force, putting the reports back down.

The Armoury Master spoke up, somewhat filled with a renewed moral. "If the Archangels feel war is what is needed, then that is the correct choice. Every single life within this city trusts and follows the judgement of the Archangels."

A smile made its way across Gabriel's face as he listened to the valour in the man's voice. "Your confidence and trust fills me with joy. I am glad to have your support on this matter...and so, I have your orders." He reached into his robed armour and pulled out several documents. "These are formal documents with orders to prepare our forces for battle. Use what resources you have to and then report to Archangel Thanos and myself, as we are leading the attack personally." he handed the papers over to the Armoury Master and then crossed his hands behind his back, exiting the room and heading for the street. He turned his head with a compassionate smile, "Light be with you...brother."

"And you...brother" replied the man, bowing his head in thanks before setting off to the smithy to request the weapons for the coming battle.


End file.
